Take A Hint
by SpeirGhrian
Summary: CollegeAu.Tsuna is sick of all the loveydovey couples he sees around the university,and it seems like the rest of the city has also fallen under the spell of Valentine's day. Sitting in a bar while avoiding his friends and family,he's beginning to get fed up with all the people trying to flirt with him…Valentine'sOneShot, with a fed up Tsuna and a Reborn there to make this worth it


_Summary: CollegeAu. Tsuna is sick of all the lovey dovey couples he sees around the university, and it seems like the rest of the city has also fallen under the spell of Valentine's day. Sitting in a bar while avoiding his friends and family, he's beginning to get fed up with all the people trying to flirt with him…Valentine'sOneShot, with a fed up Tsuna and a Reborn there to make this worth it even more._

 _Disclaimer:_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. The plot of this story belongs to the author, and music will be listed at the end of the chapter._

The brunette bit back another sigh as he glared down into the glass full of amber liquor. Coming to Italy for school had been a good idea at first, a fresh start with no one who knew him as 'Dame-Tsuna'. Then almost half the people he knew started popping up and somehow became his friends and (somewhat ) extended family. Of course, since he was here for college he thought he would catch a break. Instead, half of them were in his classes and most lived somewhere near his tiny apartment or his part-time job at the cafe across from the university.

And what finally topped the entirety of it all was how they all were trying to set him up with someone seeing as he was the only one without any type of relationship at the moment. What made it worse was today was the one day of the year he would constantly be hit on by people seeing as he came here to avoid it.

Valentine's Day.

He never did have a good history with Valentine's, nor with love in general. He became sick at the mere thought of when his parents had a 'moment'. And all of his friends had tried to find him someone who would just end up with a slap to the face after trying to get into his pants.(What made it worse was that it was both men _and_ that he had a problem with that, it was just disturbing how many simply just wanted sex.) Love was something he was rather wary of after his tragic past with intimacy and romance. Not that he had a problem with it; Tsuna was just tired of all the sickly sweet attitudes or the lust filled eyes of strangers. And Valentine's Day was like a giant sign saying "COME AND GET IT!"

Tsuna usually waited it out through the day at the university while in class, ignoring the red and pink decoration some of the teachers or students hung up. Then he would go to work, suffering under the atmosphere of the lovey dovey couples who always came in on the holiday of love, ignoring his co-workers offers of mixers or dates. After all of this he found himself hiding in a bar until midnight from the crowd of friends that always waited at his door with someone they wanted to introduce to the poor college student, who at that point in the day just wanted to go to bed and wipe the leers and cheesy flirts from the past hours from his mind.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" someone asked, and Tsuna mentally groaned as he turned to the brown-eyed blonde, taking a page from his (supposed, though he rather enjoyed the other's sarcastic comments) cousin Fran as he replied with a blank face and monotoned voice.

"No, but it stung a lot when I scraped my knee coming up from hell."

The blonde fell back with a stunned look as the brunette turned back to his drink, downing it and calling the bartender for another.

He was left alone as the stranger walked off, Tsuna feeling the smirk starting to grow on his face. He was getting better at fending them off. Kind of like fending of the hordes of the undead in one of his video-games…

Tsuna shrugged at the thought and gave a small nod and a smile to the bartender when he found his glass refilled, raising it up and taking a sip when he felt someone sit next to him once again.

An eyebrow raised when he saw the other flash him a smile and ordering a drink for two, then turning back to the questioning brunette with that same grin stuck to his - admittedly - handsome face.

' _Casanova...definitely a casanova…'_ Tsuna thought sourly.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" the other asked, eyes roaming over Tsuna's slim figure in a way that the brunette found sickening as the strangers blue eyes settled somewhere Tsuna was _definitely_ sure wasn't his face.

"Trying to find some peace and quiet," he growled, snapping his fingers as an angry blush covered his cheeks. The stranger's eyes finally snapped up to the brunette's face with that irritating grin still on his face.

"Oh? Why don't you spend it with someone special? It is a rather cold night. I can think of quite a few ways to warm up if you're interested?" the man purred.

Tsuna had heard enough without the innuendos added to the mix. He glanced around the bar to see a few others glancing his way and bit back the scream that was dying to make it's way out. He just wanted a drink or two before slipping back home in the quiet of the early morning! Why did no one understand that?

A sigh escaped his lips as he internally threw a fit, freezing when he caught sight of the karaoke machine and the drunk woman climbing down from the stage after apparently singing-or belting out a few lyrics of a song while trying to see straight.

Ignoring the comment from the previously flirting man at the smile that flashed onto his face, Tsuna hopped off the barstool and strode over to the stage, searching for the one song he had in mind and cheering when he found it. Picking up the microphone from where it was carelessly dropped, he waited for the music to start.

" _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

 _I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

 _I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_

 _But it always seems to bite me in the -"_

A few people had started to look up, and as Tsuna watched from the stage someone slipped into the room from the entrance, stopping when he had heard the singing. The brunette glanced the strangers way before continuing, catching the look of the blue eyed casanova from before whose face had dropped from that obnoxious grin that he had worn.

" _Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

 _You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

 _You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

 _And that is when it started going south_

 _Oh!_

 _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

 _Stop your staring at my Hey!_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _La, La, La..._

 _T-take a hint, take a hint_

 _La, La, La..."_

People were beginning to fill the tables closer to the stage, a few clapping or singing along to the song while others were smiling. Those who had been trying to pick up a date for the evening were slowly creeping away as a few turned to glare at their previous grievances. The stranger who had entered was sitting at the bar, a smirk set into the male's face with curly sideburns and a fedora marking him out amongst the others. Tsuna could swear he had seen the other before...The brunette mentally shrugged before turning back to the music.

" _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

 _You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

 _And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

 _You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

 _Oh!_

 _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

 _Stop your staring at my Hey!_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _La, La, La..._

 _T-take a hint, take a hint_

 _La, La, La..."_

Tsuna hopped off the stage and made his way over to the previously smiling man who had been attempting to flirt with him, a smile that was much more mischievous than what his friends gave him credit for covering the brunette's features as he stood in front of the taller male.

" _What about "no" don't you get_

 _So go and tell your friends_

 _I'm not really interested_

 _It's about time that you're leavin'_

 _I'm gonna count to three and_

 _Open my eyes and_

 _You'll be gone~"_

The brunette reached out and prodded the male in the chest as he sang, the other backing up with each note as Tsuna pushed him towards the front entrance as his anger dissipated with each step the man took out of the bar.

" _One._

 _Get your hands off my-_

 _Two._

 _Or I'll punch you in the-_

 _Three._

 _Stop your staring at my-_

 _Hey!_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _I am not your missing link_

 _Let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint!_

 _Take your hands off my hips,_

 _Before I punch you in the lips,_

 _Stop your staring at my Hey!_

 _Take a hint_

 _Take a hint_

 _T-take a hint_

 _Take a hint!"_

The male ran, leaving Tsuna with a satisfied grin as he made his way back to the stage and took a bow. Leaving the mike on the stage he returned to his drink and drained the last of it, waiting for the bartender to refill it once again. The fedora man was sitting a few seats away, his phone out and an amused smirk on his face when he turned to face the brunette.

"That was one way to chase off an admirer. And quite a performance as well."

Tsuna sent a grin towards the man before picking up his glass, laughing a bit as he thought about what he had just done. Usually he was that dull wallflower in the back of class who seemed dull in comparison to anyone else, especially with his timid behaviour. But after the many glasses of alcohol (though he had a lot of trouble getting drunk, he was the one driving others home) and with his stress and anger over the holiday, he had definitely made a scene with his name clearly written across it.

"Well, I doubt anyone else will want to come near me for the rest of the night," Tsuna chuckled, the stranger giving another smirk at the comment.

"On the contrary, I think I'd like to have a chat with someone who obviously has the same problems as me."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and mouthed a small 'oh?' as the male chuckled.

"People ignoring the way you simply want to be left alone, having to sneak away from friends who are practically camping outside your home to set you up with someone you've never met.." the male stated, flourishing a hand through the air and and sighing dramatically.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh as the ravenette -he had black hair and eyes the shade of espresso, Tsuna noted- gave a groan at the thought of it. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they also had similar circumstances.

"Well, I never thought a stranger would have such insight on my life" he snorted, flashing a smile. The stranger raised a glass and chuckled, as amused as Tsuna himself.

"The name's Reborn."

"Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short."

Both males were surprised to see their friends still standing outside of the brunette's apartment, though they simply slipped inside quietly and locked the door. Soon it was knowledge to both that they attended the same college and surprisingly knew the same people. Both found it funny that they had never met before. On a completely unrelated note, a video of a brunette singing at a bar mysteriously made its way online.

…."Reborn!"

 _Word Count:2001_

 _This is my first one shot, and my first holiday fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it._

 _The song was_ _ **Take a Hint from Victorious,**_ _and the reason I chose this song was because Tsuna seems like the type who would snap after years of flirting and people trying to get into his pants, both male and female.(I suggest the Nightcore version.) Also, Tsuna lived with his mother alone for years, he probably knows both the male and female sides of the birds and the bees. Also, R27 is my favorite pairing in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Reborn easily fit into that role of wanting a peaceful night away from 'getting set up and flirting' since his friends would worry about him in a universe where he isn't a hitman._

 _Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you enjoyed this! Please reveiw!_


End file.
